Freezed By My Granted
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: FreezeShipping & GrantedShipping. Red is dating Lorelei! When he decides to tell Yellow, she runs off into the Viridian forest. Found by Lance, she finds out that Lance isn't as evil as she thought. Maybe she could get over Red.


**Granted and Freeze shipping.**

**Sadly I'm in love with FreezeShipping. :D I have no idea why.**

**This will be one chapter unless people like it. Then I might continue.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Yellow-<strong>_

"Yellow wait!" I heard Red voice clearly as I ran, but I didn't want to stop. The thing that stopped me was a root of a tree. I had reached the Viridian forest before Red had caught up. I held my breath as he walked pass my tree yelling my name. He stopped on the other side of my tree. "Lorelei," He muttered. I looked to my right to see the outline of the older female.

"Come on Red," She spoke. "Lets go. Looking for that _thing_ will get between us," I saw her move forward toward Red. I closed my eyes. "You don't want that do you?" She asked. It took him a minute, but he sighed.

"I guess. Then lets go Lorelei," The two walked off. I opened my eyes to see them holding hands as they walked into the sunset. I looked at the ground and then at my hands allowing myself to cry. I sat there crying for ten minutes before I started getting hungry. I went to stand, but I fell over in pain. When I fell, I must of twisted my ankle. I sighed and attempted to craw farther into the forest. After my arms got tired, I just laid on the forest floor, not caring if I died or not. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I sat up. I gasped and tried to get out of the bed I was in, but my ankle was in too much pain so I just laid back down. I turned my head to see that I was in a male's room. I started to panic again. Did Red find me? I tried to get out of bed again. Maybe I had hurt my leg worst than I thought. I sighed as I looked at the door across the room. It opened and I prepared for the worst. Instead of Red, an orange hair boy walked in. He looked at me and closed the door carefully.<p>

"Your up," He said with no emotion. I gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes L-Lance," I whispered, looking at the ground. "Where am I?" He walked over to me and helped me into the bed.

"You're at my house," He muttered. "Now rest. I found you in the middle of the forest," I went to say something, but my stomach started to growl. He sighed and ran his hands though his hair. "I'll get you something to eat. Hold on," He covered me up and quickly left the room. I looked at his roof, not tired at all. It was hard to get to sleep when I was as nervous as I was. Why would Lance care? I wondered as I waited for him to come back.

* * *

><p>Lance sighed as he looked at the empty cabinet. He had looked all over, but couldn't find any food. He grabbed his coat and keys, and then left the house to go shopping.<p>

* * *

><p>After eating around noon the next day, Lance helped me work on walking. He attempted to bring me home, but I pitched a fit. He made his self a place on his couch and then fixed his room to be more my style. He left again and came back with my things and a new drawing pad. We decided to go out and eat. If only I knew Red would be out at the same place as well.<p>

Lance made me ditch the hat and my normal outfit. He handed me a new hat and a new outfit he had bought for me when he went shopping for food. I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. I really did think it was pretty nice. I went to join Lance. He was waiting for me by the door. I smiled at him as he slightly blushed and looked away. We left the house and headed into town to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Red sipped his drink as he listened to Lorelei talk on and on about the rest of the old elite four. He wasn't truly interested, but since he was now dating Lorelei, he would have to deal with it. He found his mind thinking about Yellow, wondering if she was ok. He sighed and took another sip of his drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Lance guided me to the place we were going to eat. He made me close my eyes and said it was a surprise. When we got there, he told me I could open my eyes. I gasped, seeing that we were in front of a restaurant I wanted to go to for a while now. Lance smirked and lead me in. I happily followed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Red-<strong>_

I turned to the door when Lorelei's face looked disgusted. My eyes widened, seeing Lance push Yellow's seat closer to the table. He sat across from her and started to talk to her. Yellow laughed several times and I glared at Lance.

"Red? Hey Red!" I turned to see Lorelei glaring at me.

"I-I'm sorry Lorelei!" I told her. She crossed her arms. "Give me another chance!" Lorelei sighed.

"Fine," I smiled. She motioned me closer. We got to where our faces were close together. "Only because you're so cute." Then she kissed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Yellow-<strong>_

I turned my head to look at Lance again. He saw what was bugging me. He sighed, making me look at him.

"Does that really bug you?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. He sighed as he finished his third cup of water. "Then would it bug you," He moved closer to me. "If I kissed you?" My face turned a darker shade of red. I placed my cup on the table.

"I-I don-," My eyes widened as I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After a minute or so, he broke it and sighed. He took me home to his house and I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

But I did wake up to see a cup of water and a single rose next to the bed. I smiled and pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes.

Maybe I could get over Red after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been writing a lot of One-shots lately. I'm hoping this gets loved and I'll have to work on it. For now, I'm going to go work on a Birthday Present for one of Maka-San's admins!~ :D I know all three in real life. :D<strong>


End file.
